


Arranged Legacy

by toccatina



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra, Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: 2021 Avatar Pro-Shipping Rare Pair Challenge, Alternate Universe - Arranged Marriage, Alternate Universe- pre-Lok, F/M, Romantic Friendship, prompts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 19:02:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29905665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toccatina/pseuds/toccatina
Summary: By some ill-conceived agreement, the eldest of Toph Beifong and the eldest of Aang were arranged to be married. Neither wanted to but they felt that they had to. Could they find companionship with each other? Could they rise above their circumstance and prove once an for all that they were worthy of their parents’ legacies?Alternatively, see Lin and Bumi come together and make the best of their situation - and maybe create their own legacy.
Relationships: Lin Beifong/Bumi II
Comments: 7
Kudos: 30
Collections: 2021 Avatar Pro-Shipping Rare Pair Challenge





	Arranged Legacy

**Author's Note:**

> Lin/Bumi – a (late) submission for the prompt for “Arranged Marriage”. It’s my first time to attempt to submit for fandom weeks or prompts or what so here goes nothing~.

When they thought about it years later in retrospect, it made sense.

However, at the time it was being decided, they did not appreciate it.

At all. 

\---

“You’re not selling me like chattel!”

“We are not!”

“Then what is this?” Lin threw the contracts that they were making her sign.

“You are not being sold.” Her grandfather gathered the papers calmly.

“Well, technically, you’re doing the buying aren’t you?” Lin crossed her arms. “So, it’s a barter – your money in exchange for a good press release, huh?”­

“Lin, we also wanted to do this for you.” Poppy Beifong said earnestly, her dainty manicured fingers curled over her husband’s hand on the table. “So, there’s someone to take care of you.”

Lin saw red and visibly bristled at the thought that she needed someone to take care of herself. But the last straw was her mother.

“Lin, don’t be selfish.” Her mother leaned back on her chair, unbothered.

Even her younger sister, who had sat beside their mother in surly silence, shrunk into her seat at this admonishment.

“Don’t – be – selfish?” Lin stood up; each word uttered lowly simultaneously with a vibration from the ground. “Me? Selfish? Really mom?” She released a sarcastic laugh. “You’re telling me I’m selfish when, in the first place, the reason why we are even considering this arrangement was because of her,” She lifted a wavering finger at Suyin. “Misdemeanor and your,” She slams her hands on the table in front of her mother. “Your attempted cover up.”

“The only reason I need to cover it up because _you,_ your Highness, arrested your sister!” Toph Beifong is not one to be contradicted.

“Again – let me enumerate. I’m selfish,” Lin began to count using her fingers. “It’s my fault that 1) _Su_ decided to commit a crime and 2) I decided to do my job as part of the police force and arrest her.”

The stony silence that met her words were enough to condemn the rest of the Beifong family.

Lao Beifong simply glowered at his grandchildren and daughter, simmering in the knowledge that had his daughter done her duty years ago, this would not be an issue today.

“Dear.” Poppy attempted to placate, well, everyone, but even she was at a loss for words.

“You know what. Fine.” Lin huffed, took the pen and grabbed the contracts. “I wouldn’t want it to be said that I’m not a filial child of the House of Beifong.” She signed it furiously, resigned to her fate.

There was never going to be anyone at her side in her family anyway.

\---

Bumi, Kya and Tenzin shifted uncomfortably in their seats.

When their parents called them for a family meeting, none of them anticipated what it was going to be about.

None of the Avatar's children realized the dire straits they were in in rebuilding the different Air Temples.

“Couldn’t the Fire Nation continue their financing?” Kya tried to find another solution. “After all, they should be doing the reparations.”

Bumi silently watched his father reach up to the back of his head and run his hand down. It was a familiar gesture that belied agitation, done before his father would share something unpleasant.

“Yes,” Aang nodded. “The reparation agreement is still in place but even now, they’re still rebuilding their own nations and colonies as well. And with the current funds that they put into the Air Nation, at this pace, it would not be enough to even finish up one in my, uhm, lifetime.” The airbender trailed off at the last sentence.

Katara stiffened beside her husband; Bumi briefly wondered if his mother was on board with the arrangements that were being made.

Aang continued. “In addition to that, ever since Lao moved their refinery outside of what used to be Cranefish Town, they’ve expanded their production and manufacturing. With this _arrangement_ , we’re getting financial backing, as well first pick and access to additional raw materials at a very cheap price!”

“So, you’re saying Bumi’s life is _cheap_?”

Everyone’s heads turned quickly to face _Tenzin_ who spoke up that Bumi thought he might have heard a snap.

Bumi was surprised at the sardonic tone of this brother. It was unlike Tenzin to be opinionated; he would commonly remain silent or side with their father during petty arguments. He was also the most likely of the three siblings to look up at their dad as the infallible parent.

“It’s about Bumi’s life and choices, Dad.” Tenzin maintained his ground. “I don’t think that’s a cheap bargain at all.”

Katara’s expression said it all.

Even if it was an inadequate consolation, at least, Bumi thought, his mother did not seem to agree with his father’s plans with the Beifongs.

Airbender through and through, Aang did a verbal cut-and-run. “That’s neither here and now. The reality is we needed the financial support and raw materials and the Beifongs needed the clout of our family.”

“It’s an attempt to pull the Beifong name out of the mud, that’s for sure.” Kya interjected. “Something that was _their_ fault and should not really concern us. It shouldn’t even concern _Lin_.”

Bumi found himself nodding at the conversation. Among all the Beifongs he had met, Lin was the least likely to do anything that would be construed as a social faux pas or a felony. He looked down at the sheets of paper that were placed in front of him.

“You don’t have to decide now, son.” Katara quietly let him know. “You don’t have to do it if you don’t want to.” She silenced her husband with a look when he motioned to speak.

Bumi nodded again.

He knew what he had to do.

\---

“Mom – why me? Why not --- Tenzin?”

Tenzin was the best ( _the only logical choice)_ among them after all.

“Her grandparents could be ruthless. The Beifongs are known to carry grudges. They never did forgive Aang for taking Toph away when we were younger.”

“But, they saved the world from the Fire Nation!”

“It did not matter that he was the Avatar. To Lao and Poppy, he was just this airbender who spirited their heiress away from her rightful duties.”

“Hence, the preference for the non-bender?”

\---

That night, Bumi signed away his marital freedom.

It might be the only way he could support his father's airbending culture, after all.

\---

Bumi shut the door behind him then Lin motioned to lock the door.

The past months were a whirlwind to him – and to Lin as well, he supposed.

Once the ink has dried and both parties have met – the exchange of the _goods_ were completed.

Through Katara’s involvement, Poppy’s support, and Toph’s indifference, somehow, they were able to plan and orchestrate the wedding that would be talked about for years to come.

Lin’s stoic presence throughout the preparations and their public outings were a balm to Bumi’s restless spirit.

Their subsequent engagement (details of their _business transaction_ were never revealed outside of their family, imagine the scandal) became fodder for the press for months on. Lin was praised as the new Beifong heiress, mature beyond her years and an up-and-coming honest cop within RCPD. Bumi was almost a complete foil to her. Despite being a couple years her senior, Bumi was recognized early on as a man child. He was, among the Avatar’s children, the one who had inherited the untamed mischievousness characteristic of the ancient Air Nomads. It was a pity that he did not turn out to be an airbender, the press would always write. Nonetheless, his years in the United Forces revealed a remarkable career of a strategist. The tabloids would say he probably had something in the non-bender that attracted one of the most powerful metalbenders of their generation.

Their lineages were commented on and talked about. Nothing disparaging were written about them and multiple fluff articles on how the eldest children of the Gaang had found love with each other. This was despite neither of them engaging in any form of affection towards each other, whether in public or in private.

It was then, their relief, that after the wedding dinner, they were finally left alone in their new home at the edge of Republic City.

\---

Lin kicked off her shoes and hiked up her skirt as she all but collapsed on the plush chair in the ( _their_ ) living room.

It had been a long day.

She eyed the non-bender who similarly flopped belly first on the couch beside her.

“I don’t give a damn about what they say but weddings are overrated.” The man beside her mumbled slightly incoherently.

“Tell me about it.” Lin flexed her feet. Su wept during the ceremony. Lin could care less if it were the sudden guilt or about the ceremony. “I guess they’re in for it for the press mileage as well.”

A grunt was the reply to her.

Lin had initially feared that their relationship will be dry and their conversations stilted. Bumi was only ever Tenzin’s older brother after all. Outside of that, they barely spent time with each other in the past. It was strange to suddenly find herself _shackled_ to the man for the rest of her life.

It was to her pleasant surprise to find that Bumi could hold his own in their discussions and would be, dare she say it, hilarious from time to time as well (Tenzin had always been serious and to her seemed like an old monk trapped in a twenty-year-old man’s body).

“Thank Agni,” Bumi presently turned around and was now staring at the living room ceiling. “That there were no clauses about consummation or heirs. I would have definitely argued against it.”

“Thanks, I had no idea that sex with me would be that repulsive to you.” Lin deadpanned, not really offended.

“That’s not what I meant at all!” Bumi sat up immediate, quick to make amends. “It’s just know you, _strange_ enough to be married to you without that additional piece of condition to make it more complicated. No offense meant. And no, I wouldn’t ask that of you if you don’t want to.”

Lin glanced at him, gauging the sincerity of the statement.

She decided to take it at face value. It would not do to start of their marriage in suspicion.

Ultimately, Bumi would be the only other person who would understand her predicament – agreeing to an arranged marriage for the sake of their family’s legacy.

\---

“This is a nice enough house, ain’t it?”

“I suppose.”

“That was nice of your grandparents to gift this to us on our wedding.”

A snort. “They probably didn’t trust me enough to select a neighborhood that they would approve of.”

…

“They were right, you know. I would have likely insisted on living in a hovel just to spite them.”

…

“It’s a pity that the house will be empty for most of the time though.”

\---

“What on Raava’s world are you doing?”

Bumi jumped as he was startled by his wife’s voice, seemingly guilty. He gingerly lifted his hands to reveal a small-knitted throw pillow.

Lin looked on with fond amusement that the muscle man was quite bashful as he explained.

“Dad spent most of his time with Tenzin and so I spent a good deal of time with Mom when we got older. But when I was younger, Dad had me hooked – pun somewhat intended – on his hobbies. One of which was linked to craft-making.”

Bumi waited for Lin to make fun of him. His peers and even Kya used to do so. To his astonishment, she did not.

“That's amazing.” Lin lightly fingered the textile. “I never had the patience for that. Grandmother wanted Su and I to learn embroidery, something she never got to teach Mom.” A beat passed. “Can you teach me how to make that?”

Bumi was delighted to do so.

Later on, Lin would find it interesting how she can now use her hands to create rather than destroy.

\---

The letters started to come in three days into their imposed honeymoon.

Lin was of the mind to shred each of them but Bumi managed to intercept.

He placed each of Su’s letters in a box in his side of the closet.

Even if his siblings can be pains in the ass, he will not exchange them for anything.

Maybe not now but he hoped that Lin would eventually forgive her sister. And he would be there to give her the unopened letters.

\---

It became quickly apparent to Lin that while her new husband was adept in anything related to crafts or fixing things in the household, Bumi was not a cook by any stretch of imagination.

“Lucky for you, I learned from your mother.” Lin said as she had to suffocate the grease fire that Bumi somehow managed to ignite. “On how to feed my mother.”

Since that day, Bumi happily washed and cleaned up after as Lin would prepare and cook each of their meals.

\---

Their imposed honeymoon was at an end.

They knew each other a bit more that just Toph’s daughter and Tenzin’s brother.

But it was now back to reality.

Between Lin busy schedule and climbing up the ranks and Bumi’s upcoming promotion, their house did remain mostly empty, true to Bumi’s prediction.

Seasons passed and Lin kept up her grudge against her family (Bumi had commented on this, saying that she is every bit a Beifong with her stubborn grudge-bearing skills – and got punched on the shoulder for his trouble) while Bumi was slowly becoming more forgiving of his father.

His siblings had made sure to keep contact with him, even during his time away from Republic City. If nothing else, he could attribute the positive outcome of being closer to Kya and Tenzin after he became married. He had been contented with that.

To his immense pleasure and wary surprise, his father would occasionally drop by the base or the ship where he was assigned. Whatever rift that was created when Tenzin had shown signs of being an airbender were gradually becoming mended. Bumi suspected his mother had a lot to do with his father’s sudden interest in his life. Nonetheless, he was happy to take what he could.

Aang had spent more time with him the past months than he did in the past ten years combined.

Little did Bumi know that his father had likewise started to have an appreciation of what he was doing (the United Forces were more for peace-keeping during this time in history rather than for any aggressive attacks).

The military man was only made aware of this when during his installation as a new commander, the Avatar had hugged him and whispered words that Bumi never thought to hear ever since he was confirmed to be a non-bender.

“I’m proud of you, son.”

He caught the eyes of his wife from his perch at his father’s shoulder.

Lin was smiling at him and she gave him a thumbs up.

He realized that with or without his father’s approval, he was secure in the knowledge that he had at least one person who believed in him no matter what.

\---

Lin entered the house and obstinately hobbled to the kitchen when the living room lamp suddenly turned on. “What the flameo are you doing here?!” She cursed in her shock.

Bumi was sitting on the couch, one hand on the lamp switch and another on his knees as he sat cross-legged. “I’ve been waiting for you.”

The metalbender could not resist and threw him one of her metal cuffs, which the commander caught deftly before it hit his face.

“No need to be so _physical_ about it.” He placed the cuff on the coffee table and lumbered over to her. “I mean, sure, we haven’t seen each other in so long but that’s not an excuse, Linny.” They had after all, years back decided to might as well _enjoy_ the physical perks of their marriage. Lin acted pretty hard to get on that point while Bumi delighted in teasing her, but that’s another story.

 _Linny_ reached over to land a really strong punch to the man’s surprising hard stomach then bit back a groan as she inadvertently placed weight on her injured leg.

“I’m okay!” The metalbender immediately raised her hands defensively.

“Uh-uh and I’m a pink sky bison.” Bumi rolled his eyes. “You’re obviously not and that’s why I’m here.” He bent down to hook his arms under his wife’s knees to carry her to their bedroom.

“Put me down, you oaf!” By now, Bumi knew that she meant that affectionately.

“Not a chance, sweetheart.” He gave her a wolfish grin, knowing as well that Lin hated pet names. “You see – it would not do you any good to keep on tampering your own body’s attempt to heal by repeatedly breaking the same leg.” He gently laid her on their bed, helping her remove her armor. “Stop being such a stubborn ass and take care of yourself.”

Lin scowled at him. “I _am_ capable of taking care of myself. It just so happened that the incompetent idiots in my team did not know how to do back-up correctly.” She slapped away his hand which was inching towards her chest to remove her hauberk. “You haven’t answered my question – why are you _here_? Your leave wasn’t until two weeks from now.”

“Aww, I didn’t know you cared, wife.” Bumi placed his hand on his chest and batted his eyes. He easily evaded another punch coming his way. “But seriously, at little birdie told me that someone was getting promoted to Chief of Police in a week’s time.” He did not notice his wife’s widened eyes. “And so I decided to come home earlier to spend some quality time with my wife before she gets way too busy for me in her new role.”

He placed his hands on Lin’s shoulders. “I’m proud of you, Lin. I know this is important to you and you serve this so much.” He knew this needed to be said. “You’re getting this out of your own merit. Eh, ignore all those naysayers who would tell you about nepotism and what not. Don’t tell her but I firmly believe that you’re so much better than Toph Beifong. And you will continue to be better.” Bumi saw tears pooling and lightly placed his thumbs at Lin’s cheeks. “Aww, honey, don’t cry.”

“I’m – I’m going to be Chief of Police?” Came the metalbender’s soft voice.

Bumi thought back to the letter he received about the promotion.

_Oh damn._

He had arrived a day early before Lin was scheduled to be informed by the current Chief.

\---

Bumi was forever thankful to the Spirits for having granted him this reprieve and opportunity to reconcile with his father.

A few years later, the Avatar Aang soon passed in his sleep.

\---

Being stationed far from the South Pole, Bumi and Lin arrived too late.

Lin arrived just minutes after Bumi did, each were conveyed by respective airships of the RCPD and the United Forces.

They shared a look before they entered the meeting hall, bracing themselves for what was to come.

It was unheard of for a group to attack the child Avatar, particularly in this time of peace. What was worse was that the Red Lotus had almost succeeded.

The quick-thinking of Chief Sokka and the chi-blocking skills of the Kyoshi warriors kept the Red Lotus currently incapacitated.

Both of them sat down quietly at one end of the long table where the different heads of the nations (and coincidentally, their own family and close friends) were having a heated discussion regarding securing the terrorists.

Bumi gripped Lin’s knee under the table as she stolidly refused to look at the direction of her mother.

Minimal input was required of them but as high-ranking members of their respective fields, they needed to be within the loop of this incident.

Then finally, they came to the discussion on how to best protect the young Avatar Korra.

The late Avatar’s contemporaries were immediate in their disagreement with the White Lotus’ suggestion of building an Avatar compound. They had been around early in Aang’s life to know what he had to go through to get enlightenment. Even the usually strict waterbending master had voted against this recommendation.

“If that’s the case, where could Korra stay?” A wounded Tonraq asked as he attempted to hide his grimace as he leaned back in his chair. It goes without saying that both he and his wife, injured in the latest attack hours earlier, would not be in the position to take care of their daughter. At least, not in the near future.

“Maybe Junior can take her? Haven’t you recently gotten married anyway?” Toph nodded towards Tenzin, who had been nursing a cup of tea, with only a few bruises to show for the fight earlier.

“I- uh- yes, maybe,” The airbender was taken aback, apparently not having thought of the possibility.

Chief Sokka played with his beard using his free hand as his other arm was in a sling. “That’s possible but if these goons have other members, next to the Southern Water Tribe, Air Temple Island would be the most logical place to hide the Avatar. No doubt they’ll have an attack ready there soon.”

“Who knows, they might have even started to infiltrate the island long ago,” Lord Zuko hypothesized. “What’s to say that there are no sympathizers among the air acolytes who have been residing there.”

Tenzin turned pale at the possibility. “That’s – that can’t be possible. All of the acolytes have been true followers of the Air Nomad tradition.”

“Zuko has a point there,” Sokka waved off his nephew. “You didn’t here that man Zaheer go on about the teachings of Laghima. It’s not a far cry to having one of them pose as an acolyte.”

“That doesn’t help us now though,” Katara interrupted the conjectures. “The problem remains where does Korra stay?”

The White Lotus members once again bring up their offer to create a compound in the Southern Water Tribe.

As the members of the meeting were starting to be swayed, Bumi felt his wife grip his knee. He looked at her and knew what she was saying.

“There’s one more place that you’ve forgotten.”

Everyone at the table grew silent and turned to face Commander Bumi.

“And where is what, Commander?” The oldest White Lotus member peered from his thick glasses.

Bumi stood up and looked at Chief Beifong, who nodded, before he continued.

“You seem to have forgotten, this impenetrable fortress of safety and security that exists.” He always did have a penchant for storytelling. “Which houses a married couple who could, well within their means, take care of the young Avatar.” He paused, seeing comprehension dawning on his mother’s face.

“And who are they? Can you personally assure everyone in this room the safety of Avatar Korra?”

“Yes, I can personally vouch that this pair can ensure the safety of the Avatar.” Bumi met the unnervingly accurate stare of his mother-in-law. “You’re looking at them –Chief Beifong and Commander Bumi reporting for baby-sitting duty.”

The room descended into chaos.

And everything came into place as Tonraq and Senna had readily given their approval for the plan.

\---

The start of what would eventually go down in history as the legend of the Avatar Korra would be traced to its inconspicuous beginning – to two signatures on a contract made years ago. Little did anyone involved back then know that this would result in the guidance and training of one of the most powerful Avatars that ever lived.

**Author's Note:**

> There you go, my submission for week 1. Do I continue? (Or not?) I’m really keen to hear what you think. 😊 Will see if I can manage to come up with entries for the next weeks (late as it is though haha). Thanks for reading!


End file.
